Rumour Has It
by It's me get over it
Summary: Megan Wheeler had a question. And she wanted, no needed, an answer to her question before she could continue to work in the Major Cases squad. Moreover she knew just who to go to for the answers she was after.ONE SHOT. can't say any more, just please read


**A/N**- This is my first Criminal Intent story, so if they're out of character sorry. And when I wrote this I didn't know Megan Wheeler very well, but she was best fitting character for what I needed. And I'm Aussie so I spell things a bit different, not my fault! And I don't have a proper Beta. But this is it ...

Sure I own them. Don't look at me in that tone of voice, it'll deafen my eye sight!

**Rumour Has It ... **

**-11****th**** floor of 1 Police Plaza- **

Megan Wheeler had a question. And she wanted, no needed, an answer to her question before she could continue to work in the Major Cases squad. Moreover she knew just who to go to for the answers she was after.

She could see the group of office girls at one of theirs desk. They were all talking, most likely gossiping.

'_Perfect,'_ she thought, '_that'll just make things easier.'_

Megan walked right up to the group giving a general, 'Hi girls.'

A collective 'hi' came as response.

"Ah, listen I have a question and I believe this is the best place to get an honest answer." Megan asked cutting to the chase.

"What's wrong with your partner?" piped one of them.

"This isn't something I can ask him. And it's not something I feel comfortable talking to the other detectives about. The Captain is new so he wouldn't know. Not that I would go to the Captain with this kind of question."

This got all of their attention and the group opened up a little, so Megan didn't feel so on the fringe.

"What's the question?" asked Barbie, the lady whose desk they were around.

"What's the deal with Goren and Eames?" the group froze. Megan quickly continued, "I mean, have they always worked together so closely, or is there something else behind it?" After they remain quiet for a while Megan finished, "Now you understand why I couldn't ask any of the others."

They remained silent for a while longer still.

"Detective," started one girl, "you've just hit the Police Plaza gossip jackpot."

"Uh?"

"Eames has a million stories circulating about her…"

"…and Goren just as many."

"Some say they've been secretly dating for their entire partnership."

"Others say it started as a one off fling, but then they get together every now and then."

"Some others say it's only a matter of time before she announces she's pregnant …"

"Again …"

"… and that Goren's the father. Then one of them will either transfer, or they'll change partners."

"There's a 'bump' she's concealing."

They were bombarding poor Megan with an overload of information. Megan was now in the middle of the group and having rumours thrown at her from every direction. Until she raised her hands in a surrender position and cried out, "Hold it!" The chatter stopped. "I'm very confused. I'm hearing; flings, lasting relationships, second pregnancies, and I could've sworn I heard something about homosexuality?"

Laughter rippled through the group at her confusion. Then Barbie spoke up again. "Okay, let's take it easy on the newie." She smiled kindly at Megan. "Two and a half years into their partnership Eames announced she was pregnant. But the story was that it wasn't hers, that it was her sister and brother-in-law's child. She would be playing surrogate mother for them. The rumour was that the kid was really her and Goren's. Deakins, the old Captain, turned a blind eye and stuck to the surrogate story or when talking to the Brass."

"Rumour almost has it that the kid was his."

"Or Carver's."

"What!?"

Megan received another series of smiles at her confusion.

"There was also a rumour that she been having an affair with Deakins, and occasionally sleeps with the ADA."

"But then there are some that are addiment that they're both are gay."

"Uh?"

"Some people say that both Goren and Eames are homos."

"Think about it. He is overtly observant and at times very feminine with his actions. And well, she has some very butch qualities."

"The people with the gay theory say that's why your predecessor left. Bad break up."

Megan just looked at them in shock.

"But of course this is all just speculation. We don't know anything for sure."

"Going by what you're saying," Started Megan, "Alex sounds she's a slut that's slept her way up the ladder. While her record is almost pristine."

"Everyone has some skeletons in their closets."

"And she's done her round in vice …"

Megan could hardly hide her horror at these words.

"… she knows how to what she's got to get what she wants."

It took all of Megan's internal strength, and self control not to KO the woman talking.

"Freckles!" called her partner across the squad.

'_Saved by the bell,'_ she thought. Quickly she bid the group farewell, and thanked them for clearing things up for her.

"What is it, Logan?" she asked reaching their desk.

"Nothing. Just thought I'd better get you out of there before you decked Fran."

Megan let out an easy laugh. "Thanks."

"Ready?" asked Alex as she and her partner put their coats on.

"Oh yeah," exclaimed Mike. "On every other Thursday night we get together and have a couple of drinks at a local pub just near here," he quickly explained grabbing their coats.

"It's not a late night. Just a couple of rounds, assuming neither of us have a case," Bobby explained picking his folder up off his desk.

"Sounds good," commented Megan excepting her coat from her partner following them out the door.

**-At the pub that night-**

After a few rounds the boys went off to play a couple games of darts.

Alex turned Megan, "What did you get from the gossip gals?"

"Lots. A lot about you, and none of it particularly good."

"That's to be expected. Now, spill."

Megan allowed a small reach her face as she relayed all she was told today, to the person who sent her in. Alex's face told her nothing. She kept a slightly curious smile expression on her face the entire time. At the end Alex gave a small laugh.

"All that about little old me." She gave another laugh. "So much said, and only one is true."

Megan looked at her surprised. Then Alex's phone rang.

"Eames." Her expression changed as she recognised the caller. "Hey you … you know where, don't play coy."

While Alex was talking, Megan looked around taking a sip of her drink. She noticed Bobby was also on his phone.

"I thought Sunday was family day at … oh … for me? …" laugh. "You sure? … No, it's not that I don't want to; it's just … yeah … you sure? … Okay … My place … see you soon … you too."

Alex hung up just as the guys returned, Bobby putting his phone away.

"I'm gonna call it a night," Alex explained standing.

"I might catch a ride with you. If that's alright?" asked Bobby.

"It's fine. Either of you need a ride?" Alex offered collecting her stuff.

"I'm good," Megan replied.

"Might have another round before heading in," Mike said.

"Night," called Alex.

"See you in the morning," Bobby added.

After the dynamic duo left Megan turned to Mike and asked, "Is there anything going on there?"

"What? Bobby and Alex?" Megan nodded. Mike shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine. I tried to figure it out once, when I was new. But I got so many mixed signals it only gave me a headache."

Megan sighed.

"Does it really matter? They get the job done, and done well. That's what counts."

**-Alex's place later that night-**

Alex looked across the table at her lover.

"You know the office girls are onto us. Wheeler told me so at the pub tonight."

He stood and gestured for her to do the same. As soon as he could he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Let them speculate. We've done nothing to confirm anything. They maybe on the right track, but they're on so many tracks that one of them has to be close to right."

They both had a little chuckle.

"You know, we can give them that confirmation. We can come out in the open if you'd like," he offered.

But Alex just shook her head. "I don't expect that. I know you're going through a lot at the moment. Work, family, us. I understand how much is happening for you."

He looked at her in total adoration. If only all the women in his life were this understanding, especially one …

"I don't deserve you," he mumbled burring his face in her neck.

Alex gave a small laugh before she was silenced by a passionate embrace. Alex ran her fingers through the short hair at the nape of his head before it was broken.

"As much as I'm enjoying this conversation," he chuckled. "We both have things to do tomorrow, such as work. So … if you're wanting to continue this, I say we move it into the bedroom," she purred.

"Agreed," came his immediate reply, following her to her bedroom.

**A/N-** I left it open for interpretation. Make it who ever you want. I don't mind. ;) But please review!


End file.
